


Scully Interlude 1

by WPAdmirer



Series: Chicago Stories II [19]
Category: E.R., X-Files - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WPAdmirer/pseuds/WPAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and the Lone Gunmen are working on finding Krycek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully Interlude 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got tired of waiting for some good John Carter slash, and there's never enough Skinner fic to suit me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: It's not the author's intention to infringe upon or profit from the characters created and owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions or the Fox Network, nor Warner Brothers and NBC. Skinner and Carter were borrowed temporarily and returned almost immediately.
> 
> SPECIAL NOTES: As always, thanks to my wonderful betas, Crysothemis and KiMeriKal. And a special thanks to all who read. You make it worthwhile.

Scully had been half-listening to Langly and Frohike argue about gay sex for over a hour. Byers tapped away at his computer intently, ignoring them. She felt sure that this was business as usual with these three.

"Look, you're a guy, you know you want to stick your dick in something. So somebody's gotta be the one playing the hole, if you know what I mean," Langly offered for at least the hundredth time. "If you got any more ignorant you'd have a negative IQ." Frohike had the blueprints for Skinner's building laid out on a table in front of him. "It's possible to have a relationship of equals, you know. Just like with men and women." Frohike glanced up at Scully.

"That's my point!" Langly exclaimed. "Someone's got to be the hole!"

"No wonder your longest relationship is with your right hand," Frohike muttered.

Scully smiled and turned back to the video tape from the security cameras in Skinner's building. Not that she would tell him in a million years, but it was kind of sweet that Frohike was taking the equal's side of the argument. She didn't know if it was for her benefit or not, but it was sweet.

She'd reviewed hours of video tape, and thus far hadn't seen a damn thing. She sipped at her non-fat, half-caf latte. That was another sweet thing. Frohike had made a run to a good coffee shop just for her. He'd insisted. And he hadn't even come back with anything for himself.

"I've been over our data a dozen times," Byers announced. "There were no bugs in the apartment, and our electronic surveillance jammers were working. Yet, Krycek was tapped into that call."

"That means he's got to be in the building,"said Frohike. "He's got to be jumped into the lines directly, and the only place he could do that would be in Skinner's building."

Langly shook his head. "No way, guys. I've checked out every resident. The empty apartments have been checked, the new tenants are all legit. There's no way he's in one of the apartments."

Frohike frowned at the blueprints. "Maybe he's not in an apartment."

"Where else would he be?" Scully asked, stopping the tape she was reviewing.

"Look at this," Frohike pointed to an area on the blueprint. "There's a storage area in the basement that's adjacent to both the telephone lines and the electric lines for the whole building. It's off the garage, and it's not used by the tenants."

"Who uses it?" "Building maintenance."

"But if the space is used regularly…" Scully started.

"There's no equipment or anything like that kept in here. See, the maintenance office has another storage area for equipment right off it, over here. This is used for old equipment, left over supplies of paint, things like that."

"Which probably means that it is rarely accessed by anyone on staff," said Byers.

"With it's positioning, it's a perfect place to run some jumpers to the phone lines," said Langly.

"And if you were careful, ran them by the duct work, or through the regular electrical conduits, no one would ever notice," said Frohike.

Scully traced the lines on the blueprint with her finger. "I'll call Skinner. Have him meet us in the garage."

"Do you think that's a wise idea?" Byers asked.

Scully sighed. "We don't have a choice. We're doing this for him. It's not official."

Byers nodded. Frohike patted Byers on the shoulder. "Hey, she shot Mulder once. Scully won't let him do anything stupid."

Scully hit the speed dial on her cell phone. She hoped like hell she could keep him from doing anything stupid.


End file.
